The Most Adorable Thing
by smile-like-santana
Summary: Just a little one shot about Santana and Dani. Enjoy!


Santana sighed as she sat in front of the TV. Tonight, one of Rachel's friends was going to come over. She was not looking forward to it at all. She'd probably be extremely lame and talk about Broadway all night. There was a knock on the door and Santana sighed as she turned up the volume. Rachel glared at her. "Turn it off, Santana. We have a guest." She said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, you have a guest." She reacted dully.

Kurt walked to the TV and turned it off, Santana threw her hands up. "Hey!" She exclaimed as the door opened.

A young woman walked in. Her hair was blonde – it was obviously dyed but it suited her really well - and she had beautiful brown eyes, Santana noticed. She let her eyes roam over the girl's body and licked her lips slightly.

"Hi, Dani!" Rachel greeted her and kissed her on the cheek. "You remember Kurt." She said and Dani nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, of course. Nice to see you again." She said as she shook his hand.

"And this is our roommate, Santana. Santana, this is Dani." She introduced them, not expecting much of a response of Santana but she was happily surprised when Santana stood up and held out her hand to Dani.

"Hey, nice to meet you." She said, her voice a little lower than usual. Rachel and Kurt exchanged a look as Dani gave Santana a crooked smile.

"Likewise." She said. Their gaze lingered for a little while before Santana let go of Dani's hand with a small smile.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Rachel brought Dani over almost every weekend and at first, Rachel and Dani hung out but after that, Dani always sought out Santana and spent some time with her. Tonight was no different. While Kurt and Rachel were getting ready to go out with Dani and Santana – they were planning on celebrating the end of finals – the two girls were already ready and sitting on the couch.

"So…" Santana started, awkwardly. "Is anyone else joining?" She wondered.

Dani shook her head. "Uh, no…" She told Santana.

You know, that was the thing: they liked being around one another but they never really knew what to say so it always ended in an awkward, stuttering mess, really. Santana blamed her attraction to the girl and Dani didn't know what to make of it. She liked Santana a lot and wanted to ask her out but she wasn't sure how to and if this gorgeous woman was even single. If she looked at her nails, she guessed she was but then again, maybe her girlfriend was into kinky stuff.

"Do you… Are you single?" Dani asked and Santana smiled.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Why?" She wondered.

Dani shrugged. "Just wondering." She murmured.

Santana took a deep breath. It was now or never and seriously, she was badass, she could say a sentence sounding confident, without a stutter and or using 'uh'. "But you could change that, if you are interested." She told Dani, her smirk plastered on her face.

Dani looked at Santana with big eyes. "Wait, what?" She said.

"I said that if you are interested, I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you. I mean, if you aren't taken already." She explained.

"I-I would love that." Dani told Santana who grinned.

"Great." She said.

"Yeah." Dani reacted.

Back to awkward, they guessed.

* * *

It had been a great evening. They had gone to dinner where they held hands and laughed, even fed each other some food and just had a great time. After that, they went to see a movie and once again, just held hands, both too nervous to do anything else. Because they still hadn't had enough of each other's company, they went for a drink. They got to know each other a little better before Dani insisted on dropping Santana back off at home. Santana argued that she asked Dani out, therefor she should drop her off but Dani didn't give in and Santana just let her.

Santana slid open her front door before turning back to Dani. "I had a great time tonight." She said and Dani agreed.

"We… we should do this again, sometime." Dani told her and Santana smiled.

"Definitely." She reacted.

They looked at each other, debating what they'd do internally and Dani swallowed. "Is it… okay, if I kiss you goodnight?" She wondered, softly. She was blushing slightly because well, it was kind of an awkward question.

Santana nodded slowly. "Yes, of course…" She breathed as she felt Dani's hand on her cheek. Dani stood on her tip toes and Santana leaned down a little. Their eyes fluttered close and their lips met in a soft and a gentle kiss.

Dani pulled back a little bit, their lips still touching, but only slightly. "Goodnight." She whispered against Santana's lips and Santana pressed her lips tightly against Dani's before she wished her goodnight as well.

They pulled back from each other and with one last smile, Santana turned around and walked inside, their hands not disconnecting until it was really necessary. Santana slid the door close and then leaned against it, her back connecting with the cool metal of the door. She grinned to herself and let her head roll back, her smile growing bigger.

"That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen." She heard Rachel say, her voice sounded dreamy.

"Who knew you could be that romantic." Kurt said and Santana stood up straight, glaring at them.

"Have I told you two that I hate you? Because I do." She snapped.


End file.
